In the field of telecommunications, a call placed from an originating endpoint to a destination endpoint generally is setup through a number of networks. These networks typically include a terminating carrier network and an intermediate carrier network and may include others. The terminating carrier network finalizes the connection to the destination endpoint. The intermediate carrier network may be a wholesale carrier network that provides network service to retail communications service providers such as toll-free service providers, Tier 2 or Tier 3 service providers, enterprise networks, or others. Challenges arise in directing a call to the destination endpoint if the endpoint has a telephone number that is part of a private numbering plan.
For example, when a toll-free call is placed, the call must typically be routed to an appropriate automatic call distributor (ACD) which has a telephone number that is part of a private dialing plan (PDP). In order to route the call, a network can obtain dialed number identification service (DNIS) number associated with an ACD at a toll-free service provide call center. Although the DNIS has meaning within the toll-free service provider network, the DNIS typically does not have meaning to another carrier network that is attempting to route the call to the toll-free service provider call center. As such, problems exist with respect to routing calls that are directed at an endpoint having a number associated with a private dialing plan.